James Ryan Vs Annushka
This is a battle between two O.C.s, Annushka, created by Promenesian, and James Ryan, created by Stevethebarbarian. Pre-Fight It is a dark night, with a full moon. James Ryan (In his human form) and Alice Masters are driving down the highway in an SUV. Meanwhile, about a mile down the road, next to an abandoned house, a shadowy figure places a large black boulder in the middle of the road and stalks off into the distance. James and Alice are still driving, chatting merrily, when James stops for a moment. "Hey... I smell something. It smells like..." He dosen't get a chance to finish the scentence, as suddenly they crash into the boulder and the car goes flying through the air. It smashes to the ground and slides for a little while before bursting into flames. James has been thrown clear of the vehicle, and transforms into a werewolf under the light of the full moon and rushes twoard the car before it explodes in his face, throwing him back. "Alice! No!" He rushes twoard the charred car and pulls out his companion's unconicous body. He pulls her out of the wreck and places her in the grass nearby, knowing that her regeneration will soon kick in. He looks around, and sniffs the air a few times. "Werewolf. I knew it. Damn those vampire hunting pricks. At least do some research before you try to kill someone." He looks behind him and sees Annushka, a werewolf somewhat shorter and smaller than himself. He growls intimidatingly. "You are going to pay for that!" A shadowy figure watches from the dark as they both prepare for battle. Fight! James leaps a Annushka with a claw poised to strike, but Annuska evaded and countered with a bite to the shoulder. James grabbed her, and despite her solid grip on his shoulder, and his extereme pain, he wrenched her off and threw her dozens of feet through the air. She hit a tree, which cracked and nearly fell, and she took it the rest of the way by picking up the trunk and hurling it at James, who caught it and tossed it behind him. He dashed at Anna before leaping into the air unexpectedly and coming down on top of her with his claws. She, now slightly wounded, struck out with her own claws at James's rapidly healing shoulder, exaberating the wound, before going for the kill with a bite to the throat. James, however, wasn't having it. He caught her jaws, and pulled them King-Kong style, nearly dislocating them, before grabbing Annushka and slamming her into the ground repeatedly, before throwing her through the air. He then basked in the glow of the full moon, allowing his wounds to heal. Turning his head twoard Anna, he saw that she had allready done the same. He readied himself for her inevitable attack, but even so, he was unprepared for her blinding speed as she streaked at him. He was struck with repeated slashes to the chest as Annushka sliced his chest and limbs, badly lacerating him. He attempted to counter, but she virtually danced ''around him, and he was blinded by her speed. Finally, he let out a massively loud howl. The sheer sonic force of the howl knocked Anna on her heels, and severely hurt her ears owing both to the fact that her hearing is especially acute and, of course the fact that the sound was earsplitting. James kicked the smaller werewolf on the chest, sending her flying backwards into a hill, where she temporarily lodged. "That'll deal with her for a bit. Now to heal" James paused for a moment, allowing his wounds to heal, but then charged full-speed at Annuska, attempting to land a skull-crushing bite. She dodged however, allowing her to land her own bite on his arm. She attatched herself to his arm, biting with all of the force she could muster, and hanging on for dear life. The Emproror of Werewolves was in a predicament. With this beast hanging on to his arm, he would have to either get her off or lose the arm. One the other hand, if he tore her off, he might lose it anyway. Finally, he made a quick decision. His body began to contort, his bones and joints reshaping, as he transformed into an UberWolf. The alteration of the shape of his arm physically pushed Annushka off, and he bit at her visciosly, which she barely avoided. He growled at her, as he circled his target. Anna was confused. She had fought a few werewolves in her day, but none of them had done ''that. ''It didn't matter much, though. She had been through a thousand fights, and she wasn't going to let this get her down. She growled herself, but she was smiling at the same time. James leapt. She jumped up to meet him in midair, and managed to hit his underbelly, clawing at it viciously. James wasn't having that, and flipped over, reversing the odds and giving him a good shot at a strike to her neck. But ''she ''wasn't having ''that. '' Annushka bit out with all of her force at James's throat, and got a choking hold. James, quite distraught, struggled for about 45 seconds, before realising the futility of it, and turning back into his normal werewolf form, the anatomical change knocking Anna off again. He leapt back off of her, and grabbed his neck in pain. "Oooowch! Ah, you can ''fight! ''But that won't stop me. I killed the ''Nameless One! ''I can't lose to some random trouble-hunting, vampire-hating, tiny little lycan like you!" James leapt foreward, along with Annuska, both of them slashing, kicking, and biting at each other, with Anna losing ground. Their healing was quick, but they were both being wounded faster than they could heal, both trying to outlive the other. As Anna was pushed back, she fought viciously, but couldn't gain any ground. She soon realized that she was being pushed directly back to the house that she had lived in... before. James struck with great force, gaining the upper hand despite one of his arms hanging from a bone. He grapped Anna by the chest, driving his claws into her torso, before charging foreward and smashing through the wall of their house. Anna grabbed an old rotten chair and smashed the larger werewolf with it, causing him to lose his grip for a moment, before he grabbed her by her tail and threw her through a wall. He stepped into the room and paused for a moment. In the corner, he saw several broken and damaged skeletons. "''Damn. A werewolf definitely did that. Was it her? Oh, god, or did the same werewolves do it that turned her into one?!? Maybe she was trying for revenge against the werewolves that killed her family! She might have been going for '''me', and not Alice!''" He didn't have a chance to think about this any further, as Anna charged an bit him in the chest, tearing it open, before slashing apart several ribs. He tried to grab her, but his arm was still pretty badly wounded. He needed to get into the moonlight. He transformed into a Wolfman, his frame shrinking and becoming more human-sized, giving him some room to maneuver, as he dove into a patch of moonlight and watched his chest and arms regrow. He stood up, but Annushka dove at him and threw him back into the house, as she realized that he would be less effective out of the moonlight. He looked around the room for a weapon and found one. An aincient-looking silver candlestick. He grabbed it and tried to smack Anna with it, but she caught it, and they struggled with it between them, each trying to stab the other. James realized suddenly that while his hands were burning, she didn't seem to be being effected at all! "Wh-what?? How are you resting that? It should be burning your hands at the very least!" Anna, suddenly, and without warning, tore a chunk out of Ryan's shoulder and then tore the candlestick in half, stabbing her half of it into the wound. James howled in agony and backed off, desperately trying to keep his transformation going. He saw his chance, and as he struggled to pull the silver object out of his shoulder, he took his half of it and stabbed it into Annushka's chest. Anna backed off in agony herself, and realized that she didn't have very long before she went down, as did James. The two lycans charged each other one last time, upeppercutting each other with all of their force, and... knocked both of each other out. DOUBLE K.O.! As they morphed back into their human forms, both slowly dieing from the silver lodged in their bodies, Alice Masters arrived on the scene, now wearing her vampire cloak, and desperately removed the peices of the candlestick from their wounds. As James and Annushka slowly came too, transforming into their werewolf forms once again under the light of the full moon, and attempting to heal from their wounds, James spoke up. "Alice, good to see that your ok.... what's going on?" "Listen James, we have a big problem. That chick there wasn't responsible for the crash." "W-what? Than... who w-was?" "Him." Alice pointed a finger to a shadowy figure in the background, stalking them and slowly chuckling. He cast off the cloak he was wearing to reveal that he was... Alfonso Felix, the Immortal Outlaw! As the two werewolves got up, now rapidly healing, the evil vampire stalked foreward. "Ha, ha ha. You fools. You spend all of your time trying to kill each other... now I will kill you!" He, heh. I am stronger than any vampire alive, punk. But just in case... Alice?" James reached his arm out twoard Alice, who sank her fangs into his wrist. Thanks to this influx of vampire DNA, Ryan finally had the chance to use his ultimate form. He concentrated for a few moments before fangs burst from his mouth and bat-like wings from his back, his claws lengthened and his eyes turned a deeper hue of red. Now a werepyre, James prepared for the fight of his life, as Alice assumed her fighting stance and Annushka decided that Alfonso looked like a better target. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Werewolf Vs Category:Werewolves Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:O.C. Vs O.C. Category:O.C. Vs Category:Nocturnal Characters